The Story of Serenity
by Jaks-Girl
Summary: As perquest of Cyrox, I threw this together to explain Serenity Tachikawa. How she meet the Titans, and a little but of insight into exactly what damages he can do. If you don't like her... Don't read it...


**The Story of Serenity**

Jaks-Girl: Okay, so, now onto the legal stuff: I don't own anything having to do with Teen Titans, except Serenity, my Beast Boy w/Landmower action figure set, and my love eternal for that of which the action figure is cast.

I'm also doing this for the naggy-ness of a one Cyrox, because, even though (s)he hates my story, (s)he still wants to hear Serenity's story. Personally, I'd rather drop it and leave it alone, but I'll do this for my 'fans'.

And so, to not waste any more time, I'll get on with the story, and yes, it shall be in one fell swoop, no chapters.

...Oh, and one more thing... NO FLAMES! )

Robin came out of his room and into the living room rather early, and happened to see Starfire reading the Jump City telephone directory.

"Star... what are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He was used to this sort of behavior, but it still struck him curious.

"I am amazed by how many numbers can fit in a city of this size! It alludes me as to where all of them come from."

Robin shook his head and sat down next to her, turning on the t.v., occasionally looking over her shoulder. They were soon accompanied by Raven, who took her seat at the window, and then Beast Boy and Cyborg, each one trying to be the first one to make breakfast.

"No way, man!" cried Beast Boy, "No Eggs! No bacon or sausage either! Unless they're soy."

"Nuh-uh! You can't have breakfast without bacon and sausage!" Cyborg argued. "It's just not right!"

"I can! I don't eat any meat, and I'm just fine!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Fine?" He reached over and lifted one of Beast Boy's arms. "You're skin and bones! I on the other hand," he said, flexing, "am full of muscle, thanks to MEAT! Booya!"

Beast Boy sighed and started on his own, personal, soy-based breakfast. Cyborg, on the other hand, actually made no actions to make breakfast for everyone, and went to steal the remote from Robin. (He, who in the process, lost the remote again.)

It was quite a few hours later when the sirens rang throughout the Tower. They all gathered in the living room and looked up at the gigantic map displayed on the screen.

"What's up man?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"It's... I don't know. It has no information. Titans, go!"

A small man held a bag full of Diamonds while his partner, A large man, held several bags full of precious stones and jewelry.

"Hahaha! Johnen, these will make us rich! They're valuable beyond compare of anything else we've stolen yet!" The small one squeaked.

"Yes, Irdril." boomed the large one. "You are quite right, and we should be living on Easy street from now on. Only Gotham City has a bigger haul."

"Yeah, but the only haul you're going to make is the long haul to prison!"

The two bandits looked up and saw the row of Titans, ready for battle. "Augh. The Titans." growled Irdril. "Johnen, Sonic Earthquake, quick!"

"Not yet. Don't rush my work." He handed the bags over to Irdril.

"Fine, fine! Just keep them occupied!" Irdril started to run the opposite way.

"Oh no you do not!" cried Starfire. She held her hands ready and was about to shoot a few starbolts at the retreating Irdril, when a large hand came out of nowhere and slapped her down like fly.

Johnen's hand sent her into the wall of a building, where she crashed, and slid down in a daze. Robin's bo staff was deflected, and so were all the others'. In the few moments it took them to regroup, Johnen had dropped his head to his chest, and made a triangle with his fingers (If any on you have seen Konan the Barbarian, the symbol that the magician makes). From deep within his chest, a noise could be heard. He was humming, like chanting incomprehensible words that made one sound. The ground started to shake.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." he abruptly raised his head and shouted out "HA!" With a boom, windows shattered and the Titans fell. Johnen chuckled deeply at the feeble excuses for heroes that were sent.

Robin was the first one up out of them all. "Titans! Go!" he yelled.

The attacks carried on for a small while, as Johnen still did the 'Sonic Earthquake' over and over. A few times, the Titans were able to get in a good amount of fair attacks. The fighting soon carried to an area of abandoned buildings.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm... HA!" Again he knocked them down on their butts.

"Raven," started Beast Boy, "Isn't there something you can do, like make a forcefield against this!"

"Don't you think I've tried that?"

Beast Boy grimaced as he turned into a rhino and tried to run Johnen down. With surprising agility, the large man moved swiftly out of the way, and then again, as Beast Boy tried to catch him off guard by doing a hairpin turn back on him. As he returned to next to Raven, he noticed that Johnen was regrouping for another attack.

"Oh no. Not again!" he cried. "Dude! This is so not working! We need another plan!" Then he felt something roughly push past him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the back of a frail-ish looking Asian girl clad in a strange(er) outfit of black and white, with her hands clenched over something. It was a girl, and she had a fox's ears sticking out of her head. She came to stand in front of Johnen, dwarfed by his size.

"Hey!" Cyborg called out. "Get away from here! He's dangerous!"

Beast Boy heard her mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'I am too.', but she didn't heed the warning. "Hey! You!" She yelled up at Johnen. "Do you know what you did!"

Johnen looked at her and gave her a small smile. "What did I do, girlie?"

She growled at the name. "You broke my grandmother's teacup!" She yelled and opened her hands, revealing shards and pieces of shattered china. "She gave it to me when I first moved here! She's had it for years, and you BROKE IT! All with that stupid thing you were doing!"

"And just what are you going to do about it, lil'un?"

The girl snarled again, and turned to face the Titans. "He wants to know what I'm going to do? He wants to know what i'm going to do. THIS is what i'm gonna do!" She turned her palms down, dropping all of the shards, and leaped high in the air. Gusting winds pushed her far above them all. As she held out her hands, palms facing forward, and they started to gather electricity, and earthen weights gathered around her wrists, drawing her downward. She landed full force on his shoulders, and shocked him. She flipped backwards, and landed on the ground in front of all the Titans, arms in a tai-kwon-do defensive position. The earth disintegrated, and piled on the ground around her.

With a snarl, she beckoned for Johnen to attack. Johnen let out a bellow and charged towards all of them. When it looked like he was about to bowl over the frail figure of the girl, she flared up a sheild of ice, and let him hit it full force. Although it did hold in one piece, she did not hold her ground and was slowly pushed backwards until she gave out and the ice was sent flying. The girl collapsed on her knees, drained. Johnen grinned a sadistic smile and brought up one of his giant fists, ready to smash the girl into a grease spot. As it started to drop, Beast Boy turned into a crow and darted at Jonen's face to distract him, while Cyborg was able to safely move the girl out of the way. He left her a safer distance away from the battle, and returned to fight with his comrades.

From her vantage point, the girl watched the amazing tactics of the Teen Titans. She saw Raven's amazing powers, and Starfire's special abilities. She saw exactly what sort of damage that Cyborg and Robin could do when they tag-teamed. She saw Beast Boy's ability to become any animal in existence (and some not quite in existence) and that he was very cute. She immediately respected them all, especially Raven, and saw that she wasn't the only freak in Jump city.

It took only a matter of moments for the Titans to finally off-line Johnen, and as he landed on the ground with a monstous THUMP, the girl stood and made her way over to them. As she arrived, Starfire was the first to speak.

"Are you well?" she asked the girl, who nodded.

"Good!" Robin shouted. "Are you suicidal! You could have gotten killed!"

The girl shrugged, and bent over to pick up some of the porcelain cup. "He broke my damn cup." she looked at some of the surviving pieces. "Man... this was a hundred years old..." she muttered with a slight growl at the end.

"All that for a cup? You must be rather thick. You really could have gotten yourself hurt." Raven commented.

"I don't care. He broke my cup."

"One track minded, huh? Beast Boy can relate to that!" Cyborg joked.

"Hey! I am not one track minded! I have at least three."

"Let me guess," the girl giggled. "The three F's: food, fun, and friends."

"Yeah, most of the time. Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

She giggled again. "Serenity. Serenity Tachikawa."

"I'm Beast Boy. So, are those fox ears real?" he stood on his tiptoes and yelled into her ear. "Haloo!"

Serenity grasped her hands over her ears and kicked him in the shin. "Ooow! I can tell ya that these are as real as these are." From behind her back, four fox tails peeked out.

"Wow!" Beast boy gawped.

"Yeah, real impressive," Robin started. "but you were really irresponsible running into that fight like that, and... are you even listening to me?"

"I don't think so Rob. Listen to 'em." Cyborg pointed out.

"Listen to this!" BRRAAAPPP

"Whoa! Awesome! I give it an 8 1/2. You can control the elements, right?"

"Only four out of nine, but I'm working on my fifth! So, you can turn into any animal? Like... a fox?"

"Yeah! Watch!" Foom

"SQUEEE! You're so cute!" Hug!

"Uhh..." (Cartoony sweatdrop) "Beast Boy, we've got to go and turn Johnen in. Don't forget, we also have to find Irdril." Robin called.

Foom "Aw... okay, Robin. I'm coming." Beast Boy answered. He started walking away, and waved to Serenity. "See ya around, huh?" She nodded, and started looking for more porcelain shards.

When Beast Boy got back to his friends, a sudden brainstorm stopped him. (ooh. That's gotta hurt. A thought. ) He ran up to Robin, and started whispering in his ear. Robin had a skeptical look in his face.

"What? You want to run that by me again?" he asked.

"What is it? Beast Boy lose his mind again?" Raven asked.

"Why don't we let Serenity join the Teen Titans? I mean, she's a good fighter, and she's like us! She'll be great!"

"I am not so sure..." Starfire mused. "She is headstrong and reckless. I fear that she could bring harm to herself and us as well."

"I have to agree with Star." Cyborg said.

"Yeah! All gang up on me, why don't you!" Beast Boy cried. "We're all pretty reckless from time to time, and it's not like we don't ever get hurt! Listen! I'm telling you that she'll be a good addition to our ranks! C'mon! Could you just humor me and... consider it?"

"... consider it considered." Robin sighed. "You brought up some valid points as well."

"Yes!" Beast Boy pumped air. "Hey Serenity! Meet me for pizza tomorrow?"

She looked up. "Yeah, sure! One?"

"Cool! Gotta go!"

Serenity smiled and watched the Titans take Johnen away. Leaning down, she picked up the seventh shard of the porcelain tea mug, and held them close as the walked to her home a building away. She was happy. The guy who broke her cup was down for the count, she got to show off in front of other people who didn't mind her freakishness, had she made at least one new friend, not to mention the consideration of being accepted into the Titans. (She has fox ears. Do you think that she couldn't hear that conversation?) Besides, she had a pizza-date tomorrow. Fun Fun! looking at the diamond filled sky, she said a small prayer, and went home.

Footnote: To anyone who cares, three months later, Serenity aided in the defeat and apprehension of... a bad guy. She was accepted as a full Titan later that night over tofu and pizza (combo and squid V) at her friend's restaurant. She moved in a few days later.

Jaks-Girl- HAH! FINISHED--FINALLY! It's about time. I think I started this in... November...? Anyway, who cares! It's done, and I can now put more stuff on! KYAAA!


End file.
